Rosa azul
by atenea2410
Summary: Hay veces en las que no somos conscientes de nuestros propios sentimientos, y necesitamos un pequeño empujón para llegar a entenderlos. Como una visita inesperada... y una fe ciega. La esperanza de que el ser amado regresará de las garras de la muerte a nuestro encuentro, y pensar que la larga espera dará unos dulces frutos... Unos frutos con tres ojos.


_DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECEN, TANTO LA HISTORIA COMO SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVA DEL INCREÍBLE AKIRA TORIYAMA._

_El principio de esta historia esta ubicada en la saga saiyan, concretamente cuando se ve a Lunch en un bar, lamentando la muerte de Ten Shin Han (capítulo 30 de Dragon Ball Z)._

* * *

El tintineo de las copas al ser posadas sobre la estantería… El precario oscilar del viejo ventilador sobre mi cabeza… El amargo olor a champán y el triste sonido de música jazz sonando desde el jukebox situado al fondo de la estancia… El calor asfixiante que se respira en el ambiente…

_¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Intentar consolarme?_

El barman froto una y otra vez un vaso de color opaco, envejecido y estropeado por el tiempo… ¿Por qué se molesta en intentar arreglarlo?

Ha sido víctima del caprichoso curso del tiempo, que todo te arrebata y arranca…

En la anticuada televisión, entre molestas interferencias, vibró la vaga imagen de personas, seguramente políticos, en un congreso, discutiendo sobre el porvenir de la tierra…

_¿Y eso ya que importa?_

El barman apagó el aparato, negando pesadamente con la cabeza.

-Ni si quiera saben que le va a pasar a la tierra…Menudos charlatanes…-Frotó por última vez el dañado cristal del vaso y lo colocó con parsimonia sobre la pequeña estantería, de madera desteñida y carcomida por los años, que se alzaba a su espalda. -¿Usted que piensa, señorita?

Jugueteé con el vaso vacio, en el que apenas quedaban vestigios del potente licor que antes contenía, ignorando por completo al camarero.

-Veo que no es una persona de muchas palabras -Se encogió de hombros y continuo con su labor, fregando y secando aquella vajilla que no poseía valor alguno.

Observe como los cubitos de hielo, teñidos de un desagradable color ámbar por la bebida, chocaban entre ellos, produciendo pequeños y agudos chasquidos…

_Esto es deprimente…_

Sonreí con amargura. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que acabaría así? Ahogando mis penas en alcohol y compadeciéndome de mi misma, de mi pésimo destino…

-Otra copa -Exigí, alzando el vaso en el aire.

El barman me miró con el ceño fruncido y contemplo la copa que estrujaba con fuerza en mi mano.

-Ésta ya es la décima copa que se toma señorita. No debería beber más -Zarandeé el pequeño objeto de cristal en el aire, ordenando silenciosamente que me sirviera otra. -Acepte mi consejo y márchese. Seguro que alguien está preocupado por usted.

-Ja -Esbocé una sonrisa que no tenía nada de humorístico y posé el vaso violentamente en la mesa, produciendo un horrible sonido a hueco. Una pequeña grieta recorrió la parte superior de la copa. -Ya no hay nada que me una a este mundo, y en este se ha extinguido lo único que lo mantenía ligado a mí.

El camarero pestañeó confundido y sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura.

-Vaya, le gustan los poemas. Debería escribir poesía…

-No cambies de tema y sírveme otra.

El joven suspiró en tono rendido, y con cuidado vertió el contenido, de color rojo intenso, de la botella de vidrio naranja que tomó de debajo de la barra en el interior de mi dañada copa.

-La especialidad de la casa, un _Martini Rosso_-Hizo una pequeña pausa, observando como bebía el exótico vino de un sola trago. -¿Seguro que tiene dinero para pagar todo esto?

Dejé el vaso distraídamente sobre la barra, y me incliné ligeramente para agarrar la bolsa que descansaba a mis pies. La arrojé sin cuidado frente al barman.

-Creo que con eso le bastara. -Crucé los brazos sobre la superficie de madera y hundí mi rostro en ellos. El camarero contemplo estupefacto la bolsa rebosante de dinero, únicamente billetes de gran valor.-Sin él, el dinero ya no tiene importancia… -Apreté los diente con fuerza y cerré los ojos para impedir el indeseado curso de las lágrimas.-Ni tampoco el resto de mi vida…

¿Eh? La barra… ¿Tiembla?

El arañado pavimento de madera oscura tembló estrepitosamente, mientras las estanterías se estremecían bajo el peso de todos los objetos que alzaban. El ventilador retumbó por el movimiento del techo, y trozos de escayola blanca, junto a botellas y cristalerías cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con él. El pesado aparato de música se tambaleó hasta caer al piso, emitiendo un sonido desagradable y extremadamente agudo, como cuando una radio pierde la señal.

El suelo tembló bajo mis pies… La tierra temblaba.

Una ventana explotó a mi derecha, enviando peligrosamente cerca trozos de cristal afilados como cuchillas.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! -Gritó el barman alarmado, saltando la barra y precipitándose por la puerta, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por la bolsa de dinero que había abandonado justo al alcance de su mano.

Observe la apocalíptica escena durante un segundo antes de salir corriendo de aquel viejo antro.

Tropecé con mis propios pies al salir del bar, y caí de rodillas sobre el polvoriento suelo, formado por arenilla amarillenta.

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor gritaba aterrado y salían rápidamente de los edificios, o bien tomaban la urgente decisión de huir del pueblo, en un intento de escapar de aquel devastador terremoto.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Una bandada de cuervos aleteó vigorosamente sobre mi cabeza, emitiendo gruñidos y gritos ensordecedores. Una oleada de plumas negras bañó el cielo, y descendió en forma de cascada hacia el suelo, cubriéndolo de un manto oscuro.

Los perros aullaban, los gatos emitían bufidos asustados y los pájaros abandonaban los árboles, piando y graznando atemorizados.

¿Es el fin del mundo? ¿Por qué no estoy asustada? ¿Me da igual morir?

Sí, es eso… Ya no le temo a la muerte, no hay que pueda arrebatarme y que realmente aprecie.

Una idea esperanzada cruzó mi cabeza. ¿Me encontraré con él en el más allá?

No, eso es imposible… Seguramente pagaré por todos mis crímenes y fechorías. Seré enviada de cabeza al infierno…Y él…

Sonreí nostálgicamente. A mí alrededor el mundo dejó de estremecerse, silenciando cualquier sonido que antes rompía mí tan preciado silencio.

Él iría al cielo, de eso estoy segura… Es cierto que en el pasado cometió errores -Todos los cometemos- pero a diferencia de mi, él se arrepiente de cada uno de ellos. Su corazón llora en cada recuerdo de una acción mal intencionada, intenta remediarlos, paga por cada vez que ha errado… Hasta el punto de perecer luchando por lo que ama… Por la tierra, por el bien de los demás, un enorme sacrificio totalmente desinteresado.

Ira al paraíso, se lo merece… Se merece lo mejor.

Sé que suena egoísta, sé que lo soy, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que la tierra fuera destruida… Que hubiera muerto en su lugar…

Quizás yo debería haber sido la que desapareciera. Muy pocas personas llorarían mi muerte.

¿Debería replantearme mi vida? ¿Tendría sentido…?

Un pequeño soplo de viento surcó el seco suelo, levantando una mugrienta nube de polvo. La arenilla se remolinó como un diminuto ciclón hasta que explotó cerca de mi cara.

Arrugué la nariz al sentir que las motas de polvo se adentraban por mi fosa nasal, provocando un creciente cosquilleo y…

-¡Achíís!

Me froté la nariz con el dedo, para calmar el molesto picor, después me levante del suelo. Sacudí mi ropa para deshacerme de toda la suciedad que se había adherido a ella. Al hacerlo, una humareda amarillenta se desprendió de las prendas que portaba.

-¿Qué hacía yo sentada en un suelo tan sucio? -Me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta, algo confusa. -No recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí… ¿Eh?

Mire desesperadamente en rededor, percatándome que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde me encontraba y como había acabado allí.

-¿Habrá sido mi otra yo? -Posé mi dedo índice en la barbilla mientras escudriñaba la desierta ciudad. Es curioso lo normal que me resulta una situación tan fuera de lugar.-Que raro… ¿Por qué no hay nadie? ¿Será un pueblo fantasma?

Algo indecisa, comencé a caminar lentamente por el ancho camino de arena que se extendía casi infinitamente ante mi. Otro pueblo forestal… Parece que mi otra yo siente atracción por las ciudades perdidas en medio de la nada.

Suspiré pesadamente. Me va a costar horrores regresar a casa del maestro Roshi… Seguro que este pueblecito esta a kilómetros de cualquier civilización… Y yo sin un triste mapa encima, si es que no aprendo…

-Creo que aquí necesitan una buena mano de obra urgentemente… -Comenté al comprobar que los pocos edificios (ninguno superior a dos plantas y con aire más bien humilde, como deben ser las casas de una diminuto pueblecito del oeste) que enfilaba el sendero estaba completamente destruidos.

Pegué un respingo cuando un trozo de tejado se estrelló dañinamente a mi lado, rociando mis piernas de afiladas agujas irregulares fabricadas con teja roja. Trastabillé hacia atrás, topándome con una ventana que detuvo mi caída…

…Hasta que la maltratada madera cedió ante mi peso y se derrumbó como si se tratara de un castillo de arena, arrastrando consigo el muro de la pared que la contenía y a mí de propina.

-Ahh… -Gemí, incorporándome lentamente. Masajeé mi magullada nuca con la mano, intentando en vano apaciguar el golpe provocado por la caída. –Esto es peligroso… No deberían dejar que la gente circulara por esta calle… -Mascullé, apartando una lasca de madera enredada entre mi pelo.

Apoyé las manos en el suelo para impulsarme hacia arriba, y, una vez de pie, comprobé de nuevo mí alrededor.

Quizás haya pasado alguna catástrofe y por eso todo el mundo ha huido… O igual es realmente un pueblo fantasma… ¿Pero porque iba a querer yo estar en una ciudad desierta?... Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco quiero atracar ningún banco y aún a si lo hago…

-Mi vida es demasiado complicada…

Con cuidado, salí de los escombros de lo que, antaño, habría sido una encantadora casita rupestre, y me pregunté que podría hacer a continuación.

Lo primero es buscar ayuda… Seguro que hay alguien por aquí, en algún lugar… Estarán escondidos… O reunidos en una especie de fiesta colectiva para celebrar que por fin han derribado los antiguos edificios para empezar con la construcción de una flamante y moderna ciudad metropolitana, llena de taxis con GPS, teléfonos móviles y mucha, mucha gente pululando de un lado para otro…

Sí, seguro que se trata de eso, seguro que en realidad no estoy totalmente sola y desamparada en medio de un desierto a dios sabe que distancia de cualquier vestigio de vida humana…O de vida, prácticamente.

Inspiré profundamente y adelanté un par de pasos con aire decidido, hasta que recordé de golpe un pequeño detalle muy importante… Un detalle de tamaño portátil y con forma de cápsula.

-¡Mí moto! -¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? ¡Es la solución a todos mis problemas! Siempre que me ha pasado algo parecido (que no son pocas veces, la verdad) he conseguido arreglármelas yo solita gracias a mi moto… ¿Quién necesita ahora a un puñado de gente irresponsable que dejan a una chica indefensa y con, lo que podría compararse con la amnesia (Al fin y al cabo, no recuerdo que es lo que he podido hacer hasta ahora), pasearse completamente sola entre un montón de casas con alto riesgo de derrumbamiento?

-Jejeje… He sido una tonta por preocuparme tanto… ¿Hum? ¿P-porque no…? …N-no está… -Se me cortó la respiración cuando, por mucho que rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mi mano no se topó con aquel añorado objetito metálico. –Calma, que no cunda el pánico, igual lo he guardado en el otro bolsillo…

Ni rastro.

He debido perderlo en alguna parte… Y con él se ha esfumado toda posibilidad de salvación que me quedaba… Genial, simplemente genial…

-Quizás sea mejor que estornudé y…. ¿Eh?

Pestañeé, una, dos, tres veces… Y cada una de ellas, al abrir los ojos, seguía ante mi aquella imagen imposible.

Con un miedo irracional, me acerqué al quebradizo escaparate (o lo que quedaba de el) de una modesta boutique situada justo en frente. Uno de los maniquís que posaban esbeltamente al otro lado del vidrio, en el interior de la tienda, debió haber perdido el equilibrio, estrellándose contra el propio escaparate, y ahora descansaba sobre el suelo, con medio cuerpo en la calle y la otra mitad aún dentro de la tienda, rodeado de cientos de fragmentos de cristal de todos los tamaños, que resplandecían como estrellas en miniatura con cada uno de los colores del arcoíris cuando algún atrevido rayo de sol recaía sobre ellas.

No fue aquel precioso espectáculo lo que llamó mi atención, sino lo que se reflejaba débilmente a su lado, sobre el trozo de cristal que luchaba por permanecer sujeto entre el marco del escaparate, lo suficiente grande como para poder ver mi difusa figura en el.

Alargué mi mano, presa de un inexplicable temblor, hacia mi reflejo…

…Solo que no era yo la de aquella imagen…

…Al menos, no del todo…

Mí mano se posó sobre el gélido cristal, siendo el gesto correspondido por la chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello rubio encerrada entre el vidrio, que posó su mano sobre la mía…

_¿Esta soy yo?_

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en silencio. Sus ojos, salvajes y profundos, carecían de la calidez propia de la vida, aguardando bajo un espeso manto opaco que le otorgaba un aspecto de vacío y extrema melancolía, como una frágil muñeca de porcelana, cuyo inerme corazón, ya quebrado por la dureza de un indeseado golpe, había perdido toda gana de seguir viviendo…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Instintivamente, rodeé mi torso con las manos, en un vulnerable abrazo de consuelo.

Aquella penetrante mirada me atravesaba como cuchillas, obligándome a apartar la vista hacia el suelo. Pero, por mucho que cerrara los ojos, por mucho que intentara convencerme de que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, de que si mantenía mis parpados sellados el uno con el otro aquella sensación se desvanecería… A través de la oscuridad en la que intentaba resguardarme, seguía percibiendo el gélido pesar de aquellas pupilas, infranqueables como una inhóspita selva, que me reprochaban en sosegada calma algún error que escapa a mi comprensión…

Exhalé un débil suspiro, armándome de valor para enfrentar aquella inquietante mofa de misma. La chica del otro lado del vidrio ni se inmutó, continuando en su impasible quietud. Si no supiera quién era, si fuera un observador externo felizmente ignorante a todo lo que me atañe, bien podría haberla confundido con un inerte maniquí.

-Sí eres mi reflejo, ¿Por qué no copias mis movimientos? –Susurré, arrastrando las palabras con voz seca y pastosa.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Eres una alucinación?

Silencio.

-Yo… Tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Nada.

Me mordí el labio inferior con frustración. Es la primera vez que ocurre esto, nunca hasta este momento la había visto… Nunca había visto ese aspecto de mí, solo en fotos… Por eso la he reconocido… Me he reconocido a simple vista.

He de admitir que su presencia me incomoda, me asusta… Quizás… Quizás haya venido a comunicarme aquello que tanto he temido toda mi vida.

"_Debes desaparecer, no eres real… Solo un complejo capricho de mi mente, la personificación de una extravagante imaginación"_

Aquellas serían las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación, confirmando mis sospechas de que no soy la _verdadera_ Lunch, y ahora, aquella indomable chica de cabellos dorados ha aparecido con la intención de reclamar su lugar, para hacerme desaparecer, borrando toda presencia que demuestre mi existencia, toda memoria de aquellos que alguna vez hayan tenido relación conmigo… Solo quedara el vano recuerdo de aquella chica de ojos y cabellos índigos, que pasara completamente desapercibido, ya que lo enterraran en el lejano baúl de los sueños olvidados.

Y mi vida se convertirá en el vestigio de una fantasía que, en algún momento llego a florecer, para rápidamente marchitarse en la crueldad de la realidad.

Aumenté la presión de mi propio abrazo, hundiendo las uñas en la piel hasta sentir dolor. Al menos, ya he comprobado que no se trata de una pesadilla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Un resplandor fugaz, un punto de luz cristalino que descendió de sus gatunos ojos, rodando suavemente por su pálido rostro hasta desaparecer en la nubosidad del cristal.

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa. Eso eran… ¿Lágrimas?

-¿P-por qué lloras?

Ella no respondió. No parpadeó. No se movió… Solo las diminutas gotas que recorrían valientemente sus mofletes, desembocando en la lejanía de aquella barbilla puntiaguda, dejaban algún indicio de que estaba viva…

¿Realmente lo está?... ¿Es posible que un reflejo tenga _vida_?

Sí, sí, tiene que estarlo. Sí no, ¿Cómo es posible que llore?

A no ser que…

Lentamente, alcé la mano hasta rozar mi cara con la yema de los dedos. Algo húmedo recibió el contacto.

Sorprendida, contemple atónita la palma de mi mano.

¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo he comenzado a llorar? ¿Y por qué?

De pronto, una oleada de tristeza inundó cada fibra de mi ser. El sentimiento era tan intenso, tan palpable, que incluso sentí nauseas.

Me derrumbé de rodillas, notando que mis piernas no podrían sostenerme más tiempo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que desapareciera la sensación de vértigo que me impedía percibir la realidad con claridad, mareándome ante las difusas manchas de colores que en cuestión de segundos habían sustituido todos los objetos sólidos a mí alrededor.

Tapé mis oídos con las manos, intentando detener el agudo zumbido que taladraba mi tímpano, resonando en forma de un molesto eco en el interior de mi cabeza.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué me pasa?

La pregunta no tenía destinatario, así que se quedo flotando en el aire. De todas formas, no parecía que ella tuviera ninguna intención de contestar. Simplemente se limitó a observarme desde arriba, aguardando en una inquietante indiferencia.

Espera… Algo ha cambiando… ¿Pero qué?

…Sí, eso es… Sus pupilas… Ya no contemplan el vacio, ahora… Ahora me mira a mí.

Yo también alce la vista, hasta que añil y verde se encontraron fijamente.

Y entonces lo comprendí todo…

Mi otra yo no ha aparecido para borrarme del mapa, no desea aniquilarme… Su verdadero objetivo es trasmitir sus sentimientos más profundos, su dolor… Y eso es lo que ahora me atormenta.

Una vez más, sentí lástima, por ella… Por mí. No puedo imaginarme que es lo que ha pasado, cual ha podido ser el desencadenante para que alguien sufra de esta manera…

No entiendo cómo puede aguardar tanta tristeza… Cómo es posible que yo sienta tanto pesar.

La respuesta vino sola, disfrazada en un recuerdo del pasado…

_-Bueno… Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal?_

_-¿Qué tal qué? –Repetí, extrañada._

_-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la tonta conmigo –Bulma se echó hacia delante, apoyando la parte superior del cuerpo en la pequeña mesita de madera de Kame House. El vaso con hielo replicó melodiosamente cuando lo empujó suavemente con la mano para apartarlo de su camino.- ¿Cómo te va con Ten Shin Han?_

_-¿Ten Shin Han?... Bien, supongo, es majo… Pero sigo sin entender a que viene esa pregunta._

_Tome mi propio vaso de zumo de naranja natural (Hay que ver lo amable que fue el maestro Roshi al prepararlo para nosotras… Pero no entiendo porque Bulma lo golpeó de una forma tan desagradecida cuando nos lo trajo. El pobre no tuvo la culpa de tropezarse y posar su mano en mí… En fin), y jugueteé con la pajita antes de empezar a absorber el dulce jugo._

_-Teniendo en cuenta que te declaraste ante él en medio del torneo, yo creo que está bastante claro._

_Me golpee el pecho con el puño desesperadamente para no atragantarme con el zumo, que debió de haber cogido el camino equivocado, y posé el vaso sonoramente en la mesa._

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡No…No gastes esas bromas! –Le reproché con la cara tan roja como un tomate._

_La peli-azul rió suavemente, y se arrastró por el suelo hasta colocarse a mi lado. Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y tiró de mi para atraerme hacia ella._

_-Sabes perfectamente que no es una broma… Se ve a kilómetros que estás coladita por él… Bueno –Lo consideró un instante. –Que la otra Lunch está coladita por él. Aunque no entiendo el por qué la verdad. Es mono sí, pero creo que no te pega mucho. Te irá mejor con un chico menos distante… Y con pelo. Como Yamcha… Ojala no fuera tan alocado, entonces sí que sería el príncipe azul perfecto. –Suspiró melancólicamente y siguió divagando sobre el chico de sus sueños, aunque yo ya no le prestaba atención. No era capaz de concentrarme en la conversación, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando asimilar el shock._

_¿Yo… Enamorada de Ten Shin Han?_

_Lo cierto es que ni me lo había planteado. No se me ha ocurrido pensar en él de esa forma… Pero, ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si mi yo rubia está realmente enamorada? ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? ¿Qué haría yo entonces?_

_… y lo más importante, ¿Siento yo lo mismo?_

La instantánea de aquella tarde desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido, y me situé de nuevo en la realidad. Tirada en una desagradable calle de arena en medio de una ciudad devastada y perdida del resto del mundo, con el reflejo de mi homólogo donde debería encontrarse mi propia imagen, y siendo víctima de un dolor que no recuerdo haber sufrido.

Para que luego digan que la realidad es aburrida...

-Algo le ha pasado… ¿No?, a Ten Shin Han,… ¿Es grave? ¿Está bien?

No. Que pregunta más tonta, si todo fuera bien no lloraría… Pero algo ha debido de pasarle, de eso estoy segura. Conozco a mi otra yo, al menos lo suficiente para saber que solo sufriría por alguien muy, muy importante… Como su amado, y que solo se derrumbaría si algo muy, muy malo le hubiese ocurrido.

Quizás ha sufrido un accidente, puede que esté en el hospital, mal herido y agonizando… O quizás..., no, no puede ser, eso es ridículo, es imposible que el haya…

Me llevé una mano al pecho. El corazón… Me duele muchísimo. Es como si una mano invisible hubiese atravesado mi tórax, estrujando mi pequeño corazón en un puño de hierro, aumentando la presión cada vez más y más… Hasta que acabe explotando por culpa de sus desembocados latidos, en un lamentable intento de escapar del dominio que lo sometía.

Otra pierna incorpórea debe de haberme pateado el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, porque siento como el aire escapa de mis pulmones, y por mucho que lo intento no soy capaz de recuperar el oxigeno.

¿Nunca os habéis preguntado cómo se debe sentir uno después de que te hayan metido en la lavadora, te hubiera pisoteado una apisonadora, te hubieran encerrado en un horno a máxima temperatura, o directamente te hubieran arrojado al sol, y luego te congelaran en un frigorífico gigante, o te dejaran vagar en la fría inmensidad del espacio?

Ahora creo haberlo averiguado: El pecho entumecido y adolorido por los propios latidos de mi corazón, asfixiándome bajo el cielo abierto. Cada músculo, tendón, hueso, articulación… Cada miembro de mi cuerpo aullando en protesta por un esfuerzo sobrehumano que no he llevado a cabo. Un ardor intenso recorriendo mis venas, y, al mismo tiempo, el frío más gélido surcando mi sangre.

Se me saltaron las lágrimas; Por el dolor, por la angustia… Por una indescriptible pena que azotaba mi desquebrajada alma.

Alcé la vista hacia mi homóloga, rogando en silencio que parara. No podría soportarlo mucho más tiempo…

Pero la que me devolvió la mirada fue una chica pálida y escuchimizada, de largos cabellos oscuros, como el color del océano cuando es de noche, y dos grandes y adoloridos ojos, de un azul marino profundo. Estaba semi-tirada en el suelo, con aspecto roto y algo parecido a lágrimas secas pegadas a ambos lados de la cara.

Mi verdadero reflejo me contemplo con sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, y, cuando yo intenté incorporarme y erguirme, ella imitó pesimamente mis movimientos… ¿O es que realmente tengo un aspecto tan lamentable?

Arrastre los pies hasta alcanzar los restos del escaparate, sujetando mi corazón con la mano. Tropecé con el brazo del maniquí tirado en el suelo, y frené mi caída apoyando la mano libre en el agrietado cristal. Tras unos segundos de soportar mi carga, otras grietitas serpentearon rápidamente por la cristalera, estallando en una explosión de cientos de aguijones brillantes.

Otra vez arrodillada en el arañado parqué del escaparate de la tienda, tendida sobre fragmentos cortantes de vidrio, observe mi cara reflejada en uno de los cristales. Los fragmentos continuos, imitaron el efecto de un caleidoscopio.

A mis espaldas, el sol comenzó a ocultarse perezosamente en el horizonte.

Agarré el improvisado espejo con la mano, sin preocuparme de que su irregular superficie pudiera rasgar mi piel. A sí haría juego con los cortes de mis brazos y piernas, provocados por la lluvia de cristales.

Se ha esfumado… Mi otra yo ha desaparecido… Y eso significa, solo significa que este dolor que siento…

… Es mi propio dolor.

Diminutos ríos de sangre caliente fluyeron de los pequeños cortes de mi rostro. Un par de gotas se estrellaron sobre el cristal tendido en la palma de mi mano, que encerré en el interior de mi puño.

Sonreí suavemente.

Ya lo entiendo. Por fin lo he comprendido. La verdad que ni yo misma conocía. El secreto escondido en lo más profundo de mi corazón… El sentimiento hasta ahora ignorado ha resurgido de las tinieblas para enfrentar la claridad cegadora de la luz.

Me incorporé con cierta dificultad, y, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, me dirigí hacia el sol poniente. El oeste es la dirección que debo seguir para llegar a mi destino.

No sé cuanto tardare. No me importa. Tengo que estar allí. Sé que él volverá a ese lugar.

Me temo que el Maestro Roshi deberá esperar un poco más. Es posible que para siempre.

Porque yo, Lunch, he descubierto que lo amo.

Te amo, Ten Shin Han.

* * *

Un año. Ya ha pasado más de un año desde aquel día…

Recuerdo que tras dejar el pueblo, caminé sin un rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana, aunque creo que el término "ciudad" le viene un poco grande. Más bien era un pueblucho de unos doscientos o trescientos habitantes, tan grande como el aparcamiento del centro comercial de la Capital del Oeste. Conseguí un trabajillo a tiempo parcial como camarera en un diminuto restaurante, hasta que ahorré el dinero suficiente para comprar una nueva moto (ni punto de comparación con mi vieja compañera de viaje), un mapa de la región y algunas provisiones, además de ropa nueva.

Dos días después, en los que solo detuve mi acelerada marcha para aquellas necesidades y pequeños descansos considerados como vitales, había llegado a mi objetivo.

El relajante sonido del agua al chocar contra las rocas me dio la bienvenida.

En el fondo, sabía que apenas conocía ese lugar, pero algo dentro de mi, o mejor dicho, alguien, me susurró que lo conocía a la perfección.

Desde entonces he regresado cada día, siempre a la misma hora, al atardecer, esperando que él también volviera. Al fin y al cabo, este es su lugar favorito de entrenamiento. Es fácil de entender; la cristalina cascada trasmite una paz y sosiego casi irreal. No se me ocurre un lugar mejor para perderse en lo más profundo de uno mismo… Creo que él lo llama meditar… Entrenar cuerpo y alma ¿No?... Bueno, eso da igual. Lo importante es que va a regresar. Tiene que hacerlo. Debe hacerlo. Sé que lo va a hacer.

Con tanta seguridad como sé que mi otra yo, aunque no tenga constancia de ello (al fin y al cabo, se me era imposible estar presente), ha visitado este preciado lugar día a día, sin una especie de pacto silencioso entre las dos yo. Las verdaderas Lunch unidas por un fin común.

Eso me hace feliz, porque por fin he comenzado a conocerme y entenderme un poquito mejor. Somos dos personas distintas, con recuerdos diferentes, personalidades radicalmente opuestas, aspecto similar y una vida compartida. Y eso nos hace únicas, a ella y a mi. Como las dos caras de una moneda, siempre juntas pero separadas, siendo un ser común, y, al mismo tiempo, dos cosas completamente distintas.

Y cuando te acostumbras, no esta tan mal. Quizás todo el mundo tenga una doble personalidad, una doble vida… Solo que a diferencia de nosotras, ellos lo mantienen oculto… Me recuerda a las caras ocultas de la luna, siempre están ahí pero solo se dejan ver en determinadas ocasiones.

Hablando de ver… No he vuelto a encontrarme con la imagen de mi otra yo personificada en mi reflejo. Tampoco hace falta. Todo se ha dicho. Todo ha quedado claro.

Amamos a Ten Shin Han.

En el fondo, aunque ni yo misma era capaz de vislumbrarlo, siempre me ha gustado. Puede ser que no me diera cuenta porque… Esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero… Nunca antes me había gustado un chico, no en ese contexto de la palabra…

Una vez se lo comente a Bulma, aunque creo que se lo tomó como una broma, porque se rió a carcajadas, pero de todas formas me dijo que eso era porque yo soy muy inocente. No estoy muy segura de que quiso decir con eso, pero a donde quiero llegar es que el guerrero de tres ojos es mi primer amor.

Ya lo sé, a mi edad y todavía… Vamos a dejar ya el tema.

Para ser sincera, no estoy muy segura de cómo voy a reaccionar al verlo. Que hacer o decir… Pero ya me preocupare de ese detallito en su momento. Por ahora, lo importante es que vuelva.

¿He mencionado que va a volver a toda costa? Y no se trata de una simple corazonada, una dulce e irreal fantasía.

No he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida. No importa que estemos en mundos separados, no importa que yo esté viva y él no, no importa nada… Sea como sea, volveremos a encontrarnos.

En este preciso lugar.

Me agazapé al lado de la orilla del lago, frente a la pared del acantilado, y dejé una rosa azul (*) sobre el ya crecido montoncito de esa paciente flor, alguna que otra ya marchita, que poco a poco yo misma había formado.

Una flor por cada día que he venido. Una por cada día de espera.

Es lo único que puedo hacer; Esperar y llamar a la buena suerte.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, dejándome cautivar por la refrescante brisa vespertina que acariciaba mi rostro y revolvía mis cabellos.

El liviano vestidito agua marina, con encajes blancos en el escote al estilo _halter_, y sutilmente tallado a la cintura por un delicado corsé, revoloteó sobre mis rodillas al ponerme en pie.

Una sonrisita tonta cruzó mi cara y, contagiada de una sensación infantil, giré sobre mi misma con ambos brazos extendidos.

No debí calcular bien la distancia, o quizás fuera por el hecho de que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, la cosa es que resbalé con el borde del lago y caí de bruces en la gigantesca charca.

Nada más emerger del agua, estallé en unas risitas desencadenadas. Tomé aire y volví a sumergirme. Como no tenía mucha profundidad, buceé hasta el fondo, donde me acosté sobre una mullida capa de coral rosado y algas verdes brillantes.

Cuando me falto el aire, me prepare para nadar hacia la superficie… Pero comprobé con horror que algo me impedía hacerlo. Al bajar la vista, descubrí que una de las gruesas algas se había enredado alrededor de mi tobillo. Intente zafarme de ella tirando con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo único que conseguí fue cansarme. Presa del pánico, traté de romper la planta marina con mis propias manos, pero una sola de sus hojas tenía el mismo grosor que mi muñeca.

Los pulmones me ardían exigiendo la entrada de oxígeno, y, sin poder evitarlo, aspiré profundamente por acto reflejo. Debí de tragarme más de la mitad del lago, porque sentí como aquel líquido transparente inundaba mis vías respiratorias, hinchando mis pulmones de agua. No era capaz de pensar con claridad y la sangre me zumbaba en los oídos.

Finalmente me di por vencida, rindiéndome ante aquel cruel y burlón final que me prepara mi indeseado destino. Ahora no podré reencontrarme con él. Es lo único que lamento, no poder cumplir mi promesa. Una promesa jamás debe romperse…

Y encima voy a morir de la forma más estúpida que jamás me habría imaginado…

Antes de perder por completo la consciencia, percibí una onda de movimiento en el agua, como si alguien se hubiera zambullido en él. Vagamente, sentí como un musculoso brazo rodeaba mi cintura, y de un firme tirón consiguió desprenderse de mi opresor. Luego, creo que ascendió conmigo a cuestas hasta la superficie del lago, donde lo primero que hice fue tomar una amplia bocanada de aire, mientras mi salvador continuaba arrastrándome a la orilla.

Una vez en tierra firme, tosí y escupí todo el agua que aún taponaba mis anegados pulmones, y, tras lo que me parecieron varios minutos, giré la cabeza hacia mi más que oportuno héroe, arrodillado a mi lado en (gracias a dios) tierra firme.

-G-gracias… -Tartamudeé torpemente, mientras pestañeaba un par de veces para librarme de la humedad que me empañaba la vista. –Me has salvado la vida…

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

¿Eh? Esa voz…

Froté vigorosamente mis ojos con el dorso de la mano, y, tras pestañear una vez más, contemplé a mi misterioso protector.

-Tú… -Susurré con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. –Reprendió él con voz severa, pero manteniendo una expresión suave y comprensiva. –Supongo que sabes que te habría pasado si no llego a estar aquí.

Me abalancé sin previo aviso sobre su cuello, tirándolo hacia atrás.

-Pero estás aquí… Estás aquí de verdad… -Susurré sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, recostada sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de que tanto nuestras ropas como nuestros cuerpos están empapados, siento una extraña calidez que me envuelve como un halo protector y hace que olvide todos mis problemas.

Tome su sonrojado rostro entre mis manos (¡Hay que ver lo mono que se pone cuando está avergonzado!), y lo bese en los labios sin ni siquiera preguntar o pedir permiso. No sé qué me pasa, pero me siento lanzada, atrevida. Puede que sea por mi reciente experiencia cercana a la muerte, o quizás porque mi otra yo me ha influenciado demasiado. Pero lo cierto es que me siento de maravilla.

Me separé lentamente de él, y lo mire a los ojos. El me contemplaba con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, y eso me provocó una risita juguetona.

-Ten Shin Han, yo…Yo te…Te… ¡Achiiis!... ¡Uf! ¡Qué frió! –Froté mis brazos con las manos, recibiendo el áspero tacto de mi piel erizada. -¡¿Por qué demonios estoy empapada?!... ¿Uh? Pero… ¿Dónde estoy sentada….? –Ascendí con la mirada desde lo que me pareció ser un torso desnudo, hasta recaer sobre un rostro familiar. Tan familiar que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón.

-Hola. –Saludó tímidamente, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. –Verás esto…

Lo miré. Miré mi posición. Lo miré una vez más. Y me enfadé.

-¡Pervertido! –Grité mientras le arreaba una bofetada en la cara con todas mis fuerzas. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de esta forma?!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no es lo que piensas! ¡Lo que ha pasado es que…!

-¡No quiero escusas! –Lo apunté con un dedo acusador a escasos centímetros de su pecho. -¡Y llegas tarde! ¡Por tu culpa he estado muy preocupada!

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por mi colorado rostro. Lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Idiota! –Intenté golpearlo de nuevo, pero sostuvo mi mano impidiendo el contacto. Luego, me atrajo hacia él y me recostó sobre su extenso y fortificado pecho, inclinándose suavemente sobre mi oreja.

-Lo siento… -Susurró cerca de mi oído. El tacto de su cálido aliento al chocar contra mi tez me ponía la piel de gallina, y a duras penas reprimí un escalofrío de satisfacción. –Sé que llegó tarde. Pero ya estoy aquí. –Aseguró, entretenido en acariciar mis enmarañados rizos.

-No te creas que con eso es suficiente -Lo aparté bruscamente a un lado y lo observe con dureza. Él trago saliva ruidosamente y me contempló atónito. –Pero por ahora me conformo….

Y me arrojé sobre él, atacando sus labios en un apasionado beso reprimido desde nuestro primer encuentro.

El inesperado movimiento provocó que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al lago, pero no por eso deje de besarlo. He esperado tanto tiempo este momento, que no pienso permitir que nada de este o de cualquier mundo lo aparte de nuevo de mi lado. Además, no quiero soltarlo… Si lo hago, es posible que desaparezca para siempre, y no estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

Uno, dos, tres… Diez. Diez segundos hundiéndonos en la oscuridad del estanque, abrazado por el reciente cobijo de la noche. Acaramelados, con mis piernas y brazos enredados desesperadamente alrededor de su cuello y cintura, asomamos lentamente, precedidos por un retozón chapoteo en el agua, por la apacible superficie del manantial.

Al fin nos separamos, lamentando tener que alejarme del extremado dulzor de sus labios, y él tomo mi mentón con la mano para examinarme fijamente.

Apartó un enredado mechón de cabello rubio de mi cara, y lo colocó suavemente detrás de mi oreja.

Su sereno rostro, siempre impasible, mostraba un gracioso tono rojizo que se extendía hasta la punta de sus aurículas. No quiero ni pensar en lo roja que yo debía de estar, considerando que siento la cara como un horno de bollería industrial. Ardiendo.

Acarició delicadamente mi moflete derecho con el dorso de su dedo. Sus ojos ónix destellaron en la penumbra que nos rodeaba, haciendo chiribitas que bien podrían compararse con el brillo de las estrellas que lucen sobre nosotros, en la infinidad de la noche.

-Te quiero… -Susurró entrecortadamente, como si le costara horrores pronunciar esas simples palabras.

-No soy tan ingenua ¿Sabes? Necesitarás algo más que unas palabras bonitas para que me decida a soportarte…

Una sonrisa. Una tierna sonrisa surcó sus finos labios, que pronto se acercaron a mi rostro buscando el reconocimiento de los míos.

Cerré los ojos, saboreando la nueva mezcla de emociones alborotadas y confusas. Tienen un sabor único, indescriptible. Increíble.

Sobre nuestras cabezas, la luna llena más deslumbrante y gigante que he visto, luciendo un mágico resplandor plateado, nos cubrió con su fulgurante halo de luz, bañándonos en un ambiente de ensueño. Como aquellos cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaba leer a mi otra yo de pequeña.

En la laguna, sobre la cristalina superficie del agua, se reflejo la luminosa sombra de la luna, sobre la cual, a su vez, se reflejaron las figuras de un imponente muchacho y una bella chica de aspecto frágil… Con un hermoso cabello azulado.

* * *

(*) **Rosa azul**: Simboliza la paciencia, la espera eterna. Prometo serte fiel por siempre.

...

Soy consciente de que, desgraciadamente, no hay muchas historias de Lunch x Ten Shin Han, pero, como dijo alguien bastante inteligente, hasta los personajes secundarios merecen su pequeño momento de gloria...

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic y, sobre todo, gracias por leerlo.

...

**_¡OS DESEO A TODOS/AS UN FABULOSO AÑO NUEVO Y UN PROSPERO 2013!_**


End file.
